


Mission: Morning Call

by orphan_account



Series: Astro oneshots [3]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: A bit shorter than the others, I don't think i need to say it again, M/M, but this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11898924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: First thing in the morning was never a good time for filming.





	Mission: Morning Call

"It's 5am, and we are in a hotel in Japan."  A very tired Jinjin could be heard in the video. "We have a morning interview an hour's drive away, so it's my mission - being the first awake - to wake everyone else up before half past 5."  Jinjin sighed and rubbed his eyes.  "I'm currently sharing a room with MJ, so I'll wake him up first."

Jinjin walked over to MJ, who was sleeping peacefully.  Not for much longer.  Unfortunately, being in a hotel, making a loud noise was not an option, or they would receive complaints, so Jinjin had to take a more subtle approach.

"MJ~"  He called in a sing-song voice.  MJ ignored him.  Jinjin crouched down a gently blew in MJ's ear.  MJ groaned and rolled over, sheltering his face in his pillow.  Jinjin snickered, and quickly covered his mouth.

He gently nudged MJ, before giving him a harder shove.  Jinjin almost lost it at MJ's expression and terrified yelp as he tumbled out of the bed.

"Jinjin... What was that for?"  MJ mumbled grumpily.

"We need to wake everyone up."  Jinjin explained, trying not to laugh at MJ's ruffled hair.

MJ sighed and rubbed his eyes.  "Fine, let's go."

~

Next up was Sanha and Rocky's room.  MJ and Jinjin crept in quietly and slowly made their way to Sanha's bed.  Jinjin waved MJ forwards, holding the camera.  MJ carefully poked Sanha's cheek, nearly having a heart attack when Sanha suddenly leapt out of bed, grinning.

"Morning."  Sanha smiled innocently at the camera.

"Too...  Early..."  MJ groaned, clutching his chest.  Then he glared at Sanha.  "You can wake Rocky up then."

Sanha laughed and walked over to Rocky's bed, squatting next to it.  "Hyung~  It's time to wake up~"  He gently stroked Rocky's cheek, earning some chuckles from MJ and Jinjin.  He moved his face closer, until it was only a few inches from Rocky's.  At that moment, Rocky opened his eyes slightly.

~

"You really need to stop scaring people so early."  MJ sighed, removing an ice pack from Sanha's eye, frowning at the bruise beginning to form.  The makeup artists would not be happy.  "First you nearly give me a heart attack, then you make Rocky jump so much he headbutted you in the face.  We're supposed to be going to an interview this morning, not the hospital."

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Meanwhile  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Rocky walked with Jinjin to the next room.  They now had 10 minutes left to try and wake up Eunwoo and Bin, who were in the last room.

He walked in, and flicked on the light.  Eunwoo shifted a bit in the sudden brightness, but remained fast asleep.  Bin didn't even make a sound. 

Fortunately, it didn't take much to wake up Eunwoo.  All Jinjin had to do was poke him, and Eunwoo immediately opened his eyes to give Jinjin a disgusted look.

"We need to wake up."  Jinjin explained quietly.  "It's a mission."  Eunwoo nodded slowly.  "It's your turn to wake up Bin, he's the only one left now."

Eunwoo shot another sleepy glare at Jinjin before reluctantly rolling out of bed and padding over to Bin.  His plan was to just repeatedly poke Bin's shoulder until he woke up, but he was stopped by Rocky.

"You have to make it more interesting, this is the dramatic climax of the mission."  Rocky reasoned.

Eunwoo sighed.  "Well what do you expect me to do?"

Rocky shrugged.  "I dunno. You're an actor. Pretend like you're in a movie or something."

Eunwoo thought for a moment before an idea came to him.  The idea made him blush a little, especially when he thought of what Bin's reaction might be.  The rest of the group knew about and supported  his relationship with Bin, but they were always careful not to give themselves away on camera or in front of fans, so this idea could be risky.

Nevertheless, Eunwoo decided to go through with it anyway.  Slowly and quietly, he lifted Bin's blanket and slipped into bed next to his boyfriend.  When Bin didn't stir, it was time to move onto the next step.

Jinjin and Rocky struggled to contain their laughter as Eunwoo carefully wrapped one arm around Bin's waist, while the other reached up as he began to brush Bin's hair out of his face.

"Binnie~" He sang lightly.  "It's time to wake up."

Bin groaned and opened his eyes slightly and looked at Eunwoo.  "5 more minutes."  He mumbled, pulling Eunwoo closer, shielding his eyes from the bright light of the room by resting his face against Eunwoo's chest.

"Bin, we have an interview this morning, we need to get up."  Eunwoo tried again, subtly trying to pull himself away before Bin did something else that could give them away.

Bin however, had other ideas.  He still hadn't noticed Jinjin holding the camera.  He refused to let go of Eunwoo, and instead opened his eyes and looked at Eunwoo with a confused expression.

"Why do we have to get up now?  We can cuddle for another 5 minutes right?"

Eunwoo started to turn a little red.  "No, we've already overslept."  He lied quickly.

"I guess we should get up then."  Bin groaned.  Eunwoo breathed a sigh of relief, covering it up with a small laugh.  He sat up and turned to face Bin.  That was Eunwoo's mistake.  Bin quickly leaned forwards and placed a sleepy kiss on Eunwoo's lips in full view of the camera.

When he pulled away only to see Eunwoo staring at him with a terrified expression and a bright red face, Bin realised something was wrong.  Then he looked over Eunwoo's shoulder, and his eyes widened in shock as he saw the camera pointed right at them.

"Please tell me this isn't live."  Bin croaked once he found his voice.

"It isn't live."  Jinjin assured him.  Bin let out a breath he didn't even realise he was holding.

Rocky cracked up as Eunwoo and Bin recovered from the shock.  "I can't believe you actually woke him up like that Eunwoo."  He laughed. 

Eunwoo glared at him.  "You're the one who told me to wake him up like I was in a movie."

"I never said it had to be a romance movie."  Rocky countered.  Eunwoo didn't have a response to that, so he settled for another glare.

"Maybe we should film that again."  Bin suggested.  Then he grinned.  "I certainly don't mind going back to bed for a couple of minutes, even if I am just pretending to be asleep."

~

"Bin, BIN!"

"Wha...?"

"Bin, hurry, we have to get out of here!"

"What?  What are you on about?"

"There isn't time, hurry, we have to leave!"

~

"That didn't turn out so bad."

"You're a pretty good actor, Bin.  I can hardly tell that you were only pretending to be asleep."

"So you don't think the fans will be suspicious?"

"No, I think we got away with it this time, we just need to be more careful in future."

"Not that I minded getting my morning kiss."  Bin grinned.

Eunwoo rolled his eyes.  "You're a dork."

"Yeah, but I'm you're dork, so deal with it."  Bin laughed, leaning his head on Eunwoo's shoulder.

"I'm sure I can put up with that."


End file.
